Fabled Anthologies
by fablesrogue
Summary: The beginning of an anthology... of fables. A breeding ground for ideas I may or may not eventually follow up on.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: - **Yeah, don't own a thing. Which is a shame really, it really is.

**Summary: -** The beginning of an anthology... of fables. A breeding ground for ideas I may or may not eventually follow up on I'll share.

* * *

**Fabled Anthologies**

**Chapter One: - Where Were You?**

**Plot: - **Superman's fight with Doomsday ended just a little differently.

This was the darkest day that anyone could've imagined. "No…" Lois called out from behind Jimmy as the two of them helplessly watched as the Earth's adopted son finally fell. The two titans had truly gone the distance; they had collided in one last explosive effort to fell one another. In the years that will follow from this day, witnesses of this fight will tell of the sheer power of those punches. They will tell others that they felt the shockwaves rolling over them as fists collided with flesh as hard as steel and shattered glass and cracked stone and masonry. Others would remember the huge crater the two had made with those self – same blows. But the one thing that would stand out about this day that they would remember is that this was the day that a proud and noble hero fell at the hands of a monster that still stood strong over the fallen hero.

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" The creature's bellow chilled the witnesses down to the bones. Ice and Bloodwynd stood amongst them, saddened that they had arrived too late to help the man that was a symbol of hope for many. But where was that hope now, eh? Doomsday turned toward the people, now ignoring the broken man that lay at its feet. The two still standing Justice Leaguers prepared themselves because they knew that they would be next.

They tensed.

Doomsday roared again, it felt like the whole city was shaking because of it. Was there no limit to this creature's strength? The News Copter's overhead still carried on reporting, Cameramen were still broadcasting images of the scene back to the studio as the story of the battle had gone out nationwide. Many had watched from the comfort of their own homes, on the edge of their seats as Superman had fought to stop a monster's rampage and failed in doing so. In Washington, the Leader of the Free World had watched with a heavy heart as a great man gave his all to save his country.

In Gotham city, a Dark Knight smashed his fist against his computer as he watched the broadcast, the man he considered a close second to his father stood by unable to console him as he watched a good man fall.

In Gateway City, an Amazon Princess shed tears as she watched a dear friend fall, a sword in her hand gripped tightly as she prepared herself to go avenge her friend.

And on the other side of the country, in a small town in California where a portal to hell was housed under a high school library, a young man, the victim of a prank on Halloween over a week ago watched the news footage on his TV as his greatest hero, the last son of a dead world, seemingly died.

This man had saved his family's life when he was a small boy. His dad had decided to take him and his mom to the beach when they and everyone else were suddenly attacked by an invading army of aliens. Superman had personally appeared right in front of him when a big hulking guy with Spock like ears and wearing gladiator style armour and a purple cape while carrying a gun of some kind and a huge curved sword took aim at him and his parents.

He remembered being scared out of his tiny mind as the alien fired his gun at him and his parents… until Superman had flown between them and the alien and saved them as he defeated the alien warrior. He looked up at Superman's face when the hero quickly turned to check on him and his mom and dad:

"Don't worry son…" Superman had said to him. "Everything's going to be alright." He remembered Superman giving him a smile before he had flown away. And Xander could remember believing him. Why? He was saved by Superman; that's why, and Superman doesn't lie.

He had felt different ever since Halloween ended. He couldn't explain it. He felt… strong. Powerful. The costume he had bought was supposed to have been from a Japanese anime that didn't get the go ahead to air. The store owner had told him that he had gotten the costume on the cheap. It was for a promotional tour that was cancelled along with the show apparently. But the outfit that he finds himself wearing even now, a bright orange pant and vest combo with a blue undershirt, blue wrist weights and boots with red lining… He doesn't understand why, but the costume is really comfortable on him and it just feels right.

He could tell that he wasn't human anymore; for the past week, he had been avoiding his friends, fearing that Buffy, a hero in her own right, could tell that he was no longer like he used to be.

He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

Now, after watching the broadcast, where he watched the man that had saved his family, Xander began to feel angry. A rage unlike any other he had felt before had begun to bubble up inside him. The skies outside his house had started to darken, thunder suddenly rolled over the town of Sunnydale, and there was no warning that a storm was expected. Streaks of lightning flashed in the skies and the young man in his bedroom felt like he was going to burst as a feeling of power welled up inside him.

The house had started to shake, then the whole street followed by the entire town; Xander could hear his parents downstairs cursing and scrambling about as they went down into the basement. He didn't even hear them call out for him; he gave them no further thought as they had never gave any for him. For a moment, his hair had turned golden for a brief second. His eyes whited out as he continued to listen to the news broadcast. He heard the reporter say that the monster known as Doomsday was advancing on towards the people.

His anger spiked: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

From outside, his two best friends were trying to make it to his home, concerned that they hadn't seen or heard from him for a week, as they were being buffeted by the high winds that had sprung up out of nowhere so suddenly, the two saw a golden light emanating from his bedroom window. They heard the scream and watched wide – eyed as his bedroom window shattered and the wall exploded outwards in a mass of golden energy.

"XANDER!" They both shouted as they ran closer. A second later, they saw their friend floating out of the hole from his bedroom, trailing a tail of golden energy behind him. They stopped running, too dumbstruck to even move, they took in their friend's appearance: Golden spiked up tufts of small hair, bulging muscles and whited out eyes that gave way to two emerald coloured irises that were filled with fury. "XANDER?!" Buffy shouted as she was suddenly overcome with the urge to find a nice, big rock and hide under it. And take Willow with her for good measure. And Angel as well.

Xander ignored them as he shot up into the air and headed east. Leaving his friends behind, intent on avenging a great loss that he was positive was being watched by everyone who watched the battle.

And up in the higher realms, a two – faced deity of change and doorways jumped up out of his marble throne and whooped as his compatriot, a short man in a purple bowler hat and a frighteningly orange get up with purple booties took a pull of his stogie and grinned as they watched Earth's newest hero go. "Janny, my man…" The short man started. "This kid you like so much, he's gonna go far."

The devastation of the battle passed by him quickly. Xander could see a cloud of thick black smoke a mile and a half away; he saw most of the damage wrought by Superman's and the monsters fight as he flew; getting closer over Kirby County, Ohio. His anger increased as he could hear people crying over the lifeless bodies of their loved ones or calling out looking for others. He wished that he could help them all, he truly did, but the monster was still a threat to the people of Metropolis. Xander's anger over the devastation Doomsday had wrought made his power flare brighter than the sun.

His passing over the County had not gone unnoticed; people looked up when they saw the golden light get brighter and brighter as it flew over; a redheaded woman, wearing green and yellow battle armour looked up at the sight as she regained her bearings. She had only just barely recovered from Doomsday's savage beating but she was all too eager to face the creature once more.

"Who is that?" Her companion, Jim Harper, the Guardian asked as he saw the receding form of what looked like a man flying off towards Metropolis.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Maxima replied as she shakily rose into the air and followed the unknown man.

"Maxima wait…!" Guardian shouted out, but the Almeracian ignored him.

She had tried to read the being's thoughts and was surprised when she encountered a powerful mental block. This intrigued her. It wasn't every day that someone on Earth could block out her telepathy. Only the Martian matched her in that and he's nowhere nearby. 'I will know who you are, stranger.' She thought as she realised that the being was headed towards Metropolis. She watched on; her superior eyesight showed that the unknown being had increased his speed towards his destination; Maxima tried to catch up, but failed. 'Damn it!' She thought as the stranger quickly disappeared from view.

* * *

Doomsday's advance caused many to flee in terror. Others were too scared to move. Ice and Bloodwynd had to move them forcibly as the creature roared then charged their position. Doomsday reared his fist to attack, the jutting bone knuckles could be seen; Ice saw specks of red on them as it neared; they were stained with Superman's blood. She narrowed her eyes. Ice moved first, she used her powers to form a thick trip bar of ice in an attempt to trip up the creature. She watched as the Doomsday charged right through, its momentum unchanged, her idea was a failure.

Bloodwynd fired his eye beams, narrowing his gaze in an attempt to pierce the monster's tough hide; he aimed centre mass and was dismayed to see the creature shrugging the attack off as he had all others previously. The creature still neared.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"

As it got closer, Doomsday's bulky mass cast a shadow over the two heroes; fitting they thought as they glared hatefully at the monster. If they were to die this day, then they would not go quietly and they will try to take this monster with them. "Ready?" Ice asked to her compatriot.

"I am." Bloodwynd replied. Doomsday loomed over them with his arms raised; they could see drying blood on the bone spikes on his forearms, again, they knew that it must've been Superman's blood. All three were about to attack, two against one that had caused so much suffering, Ice and Bloodwynd moved. Doomsday brought its arms crashing down…

"HEY!" All three stopped and turned at the sound, the creature, as did Ice and Bloodwynd looked up and saw what looked to be a small sun hovering above the devastated streets. As the creature turned more fully the heroes had to shield their eyes as the light of the small object in the air nearly blinded them.

'What now?' Was the prevalent thought that the two heroes were simultaneously thinking.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY FIGHTING SOMEONE THAT STANDS A CHANCE OF STOPPING YOU?!" The light began to recede, its golden glow becoming dimmer and dimmer until the heroes and everyone else in the vicinity could see again. When their vision had cleared, many of them stared with wide open eyes. "TRY ME!" A golden haired man shouted at the creature. Doomsday regarded him for a moment.

"HAH!" The creature scoffed and turned back to his original prey, Ice and Bloodwynd; the heroes readied themselves once again, grateful that the unknown man had shown up to help… Not that it would do much good, they thought as they moved to resume their attacks against the creature. Xander became livid when the monster dismissed him; he quickly charged a ball of energy in his palm, putting into it as much power he could in order to get the monster's attention.

He had discovered after Halloween that he could control and manipulate his body's own internal energy. His memories of the hero he had dressed as on Halloween had called it Ki.

In order to make sense of what he had become, Xander had spent the past week while he was absent from school researching everything his memories informed him about Ki. He read that the energy he could now manipulate was supposed to the circulating life energy the Chinese thought to be inherent in all living things, but Xander knew now that there was more to it than that. His memories told him that this energy could grow. That with training, he could become more powerful, it was a heady concept and frightening as well.

But now, he had to put those fears aside for the moment. The monster that had killed his hero was bearing down on the two Justice Leaguers. Xander threw the ball of energy hard at the monster, Ice and Bloodwynd ran and dove for cover and Doomsday stumbled and fell to its knee from the impact.

***BOOM!***

"Have I got your attention now?" Xander asked, his fury filled eyes looked down at the monster as the creature stood, it whirled around and growled at the golden haired man. He could feel the stares of everyone present as he lowered himself down to the ground; he did his best to shrug them off as he focused on his enemy.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Doomsday roared as it looked at the man, then he charged; the creature gave no warning no sign of intent. Doomsday just charged and so did Xander. Their fists were raised and leading their charges; Xander moved so fast, people swore he was flying. Doomsday's feet pounded the already cracked concrete, creating mini tremors as it ran towards its new prey.

The two met in the middle, their fists colliding; a thunderous shockwave erupted from the contact and blew debris and broken glass away. People were nearly blown off of their feet as they stared at the young man trading blows with a monster. Some of them felt the faint stirrings of hope welling inside.

Ice and Bloodwynd stood on shaky legs. They felt like their knees had turned to Jelly on them, they braced themselves against each other and watched as the unknown man dodged to the left as Doomsday threw a straight punch but missed, Xander delivered a thunderous left cross to Doomsday's face then followed with another and then another before he threw a right hook into its gut. Doomsday bellowed in rage. Xander grimaced in pain, it felt like he was hitting rock, but he would not let that deter him. He threw fast straight jabs and hooks into Doomsday's torso, travelling upwards and then hitting the monster's face, the creature staggered under the assault but righted itself when Xander jumped straight up with his elbow raised.

The creature snarled, Xander brought his elbow down on top of the creatures head; Doomsday staggered again and backed off growling. It shook its head as it righted itself and lunged; the monster raised its arms above its head and brought them down bearing on Xander, attempting to squash him, but the young hero saw the attack coming and to everyone's shock at watching the fight, he disappeared. The monster's arm crashed into the ground cracking it even further; Doomsday looked for its suddenly missing opponent, its head shaking from left and right, but he didn't notice that his opponent was behind him; a ball of blue energy cupped between his hands, held at the right side of his body.

There was a sound like crickets chirping; Ice and Bloodwynd looked around nearby, hoping to discover were the noise was coming from until it became clear to them, and eventually Doomsday that the sound was emanating from the unknown fighter. The chirping sound became louder and louder.

"KA… ME… HA… ME… HHHAAAA!" Xander thrusted his arms forward, the ball of energy exploded from his cupped hands in a focused blast of blue energy and shot towards the monster at an incredible speed. The beam collided; Doomsday roared. The creature was being pushed back by the beam.

Those faint stirrings from earlier became renewed feelings as a sense of hope made itself evident. Lois and Jimmy turned their attention away from their battered friend and back towards the fight; Lois held Superman's head in her lap, eyes glistening with tears. Jimmy used his camera, this was some fantastic stuff despite everything that had happened. But they hoped that the new guy could finish what Superman had started, from the looks of it, he was certainly giving it his all.

The people of Metropolis watched as they hoped that the newcomer could defeat the monster. A few of the bystanders began cheering him on, some prayed… Ice being one of them and Xander could hear them all. It bolstered his resolve further. "HHHHHAAAA!" He roared out as he increased the blast wave's power; Doomsday roared as he was pushed back again, further and further. The creature had dug his feet into the ground as it tried to anchor itself. Xander could feel some resistance to his efforts of destroying the monster.

"NO… YOU… DON'T! HHHHHHAAAAAA!" He fed more power into the beam as he felt Doomsday finally pushing back. To say that Xander was shocked would be an understatement. What's it going to take to kill this thing? He asked himself. Xander's feet dug into the ground, mirroring the monster as he tried to hold firm against Doomsday.

But it seemed that the impossible had then happened: Doomsday splayed his arms wide and with a mighty heave, the creature managed to throw off the blast. Everyone watched as the blast veered off straight into the air. A couple of News Copters had to move out of the way of the blasts path as Cameramen and reporters alike breathed a sigh of relief at the near – miss. Xander's emerald eyes widened. He immediately shut the beam off and he raised his arms to his head in a defensive move when he saw Doomsday sailing through the air with its arms raised above its head. The creature had jumped immediately after he had shrugged the blast off. It had used the beams trail to obscure itself as he travelled through the air, intent on crushing the young man beneath him. Xander had to give credit to the monster; that was smart.

Doomsday was too near for Xander to dodge; he braced himself, gritting his teeth when Doomsday's spiked forearms crashed into his. The creature began hammering against Xander's arms; the young warrior had to channel some of his Ki into his defence, he felt that his arms would break otherwise.

"Damn…" A Cameraman had said as he continued to capture the footage of the battle. He saw the golden haired guy take pounding after pounding as Doomsday became more and more angry and enraged. He figured that the monster was getting pissed as to why he hadn't smashed this guy yet. He was wondering that himself. The golden haired guy had surprised everyone when he started fighting the creature. He asked himself: 'could this guy be stronger than it?! Is he even stronger than…' He trailed off as he thought about Superman. He shook his head; he hoped that this guy was.

Ice, Bloodwynd and everyone else watched as Xander kept standing after each one of Doomsday's pounding blows. Any other man would've likely been crushed under the monster's assault, but this man… "We need to help him." Ice said to her compatriot.

Bloodwynd nodded. "Agreed."

"RRRAAAHHH!… NO!" The two heroes were surprised. The golden haired fighter had heard them as Doomsday continued to hammer Xander's arms. "DON'T… INTERFERE! DOOMSDAY'S MINE!"

"What?!" Ice asked. Was this guy serious!?

"GET THESE… PEOPLE… OUTTA HERE!" Xander shouted under each crushing blow. When he glanced back at the white and blue clad woman, he screamed at her: "NOW!"

"Do as he says, Ice." Maxima said as she had finally arrived in Metropolis, spotting her Justice League allies, she landed next to them as she readied herself to enter the fray. Xander had not missed her arrival.

"Maxima…" Ice began.

"Do as he says!" The Almeracian repeated. "I and our new ally shall handle Doomsday. Go, now!" She did not wait for the girl's response, Maxima charged into the battle.

"YOU FACE MAXIMA, ONCE MORE CREATURE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She shouted as she charged into the monster. Maxima delivered a strong right cross to the creatures face, Doomsday was thrown off of Xander as Maxima followed through with another punch.

Xander watched as the Redhead that acted like she was sex and battle personified, in his opinion, threw herself at the monster. She punched Doomsday again and again, not allowing Doomsday to even recover. He shot forward, intent on adding his might to the woman's own attacks. Soon, the two of them were hammering Doomsday with powerful blows.

The Queen of Almerac glanced at Xander as she kept punching Doomsday; Xander knew that she was looking at him. He cursed as Doomsday shrugged off one of his attacks and nearly hit back, he had to move to his right in order to avoid the blow from the monster. Maxima saw him recover and attack with increased fervour, she allowed herself a small smile. This human had surprised her.

Doomsday decided to switch tactics, if the creature couldn't hit the golden man, the creature turned its attention towards Maxima. When it saw the redhead glance once more at the other one, he capitalised on her distraction.

***BLAM!***

"AUGH!" Maxima was knocked back by the monster's attack. Xander had increased his own attacks as Maxima crashed into a building on the other side of the street. Xander knew that he couldn't move to help her; Doomsday had started to shrug off Xander's attack once more, the young warrior scowled and growled. 'Is it fucking getting stronger?!' He asked himself as he delivered a punishing right hook at the creature's face. Doomsday staggered again, Xander charged a small ball of Ki and threw it in the Doomsdays face. The ball exploded and Doomsday was thrown back into a building by the force of the explosion.

"I don't know who you are, Lady, but when one is trying to kill a fucking monster…" Xander said as he suddenly appeared at Maxima's side and helped her stand. "One should keep her attention focused on the task at hand!" Xander finished, Maxima shook her head and took in Xander's words. She pushed him back but was surprised when he didn't move.

"You dare, human?!" She said as the hot blooded Redhead dared to strike him. "Do not dare speak to me as if I am some lowborn commoner, Fool! I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac…" Again, she was surprised when the golden haired warrior caught her hand and glared at her. As she looked into Xander's fury filled gaze, Maxima found herself shaking. She had never seen such a look of cold fury directed at her before, it was so surprising to her that she had lost her train of thought as the golden haired warrior spoke.

"I am not a human." He almost growled at her, surprising her with his answer. "And I don't care if you're the Queen of the Amazons or whatever you're the fucking Queen of. Don't get in my way. Doomsday is mine!"

"How dare you! You dare to impugn me?! The Queen of Almerac!" Maxima raged. Xander rolled his eyes; this was hardly the time for this. Maxima had tried to shake her hand free of Xander's grasp but she was surprised again to find that she couldn't.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"

The two turned at the sound of Doomsday as he came crashing out of the building and charged the two. Without missing a beat, Xander spun and threw the Almerac Queen away, making her shout out in surprise and indignation; he braced himself again. The News Copter's had caught the exchange between the two and the news reporters and cameramen were speculating whether the Redhead and this guy knew each other.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale, Willow and Buffy had ran to the Library, intent on telling Giles what had happened at Xander's. When they arrived, they saw the Watcher, Ms. Calendar, Cordy and Angel looking through the books to find out anything about the creature that was attacking Metropolis. The girls could hear voices coming from Giles' office. They heard what sounded like a news broadcast.

Cordelia spoke: "Are we sure that there's no Apocalypse scheduled? The ground doesn't start shaking around here for anything else, ya know!" She snarkily asked. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, she could be so frustrating at times.

"Not that I recall, no."

"Guys! Xander… He – He's gone!" Willow shouted as they neared the table.

"What do you mean he's gone? Gone where?" Cordelia asked as the vampire and Jenny stopped what they were doing and approached the table.

"We don't know!" Buffy replied. "We were heading towards his place to check up on him and there… there was a bright light from his bedroom and then there was an explosion at his house…"

"Good lord…" Giles started. "Is – is he alright?"

"I don't know! One second his bedroom goes boom and then he comes out of the hole all – all golden looking and – and flying!" The Slayer ranted as Willow took a seat.

"Hang on, did you say that he was golden looking?" Giles asked.

"Uh, huh." Willow said as she looked at all the books strewn about the table.

"Oh, lord. Buffy… Willow, I don't know how to say this but, um… uh… Xander…" He stammered as he tried to get the words out. The Slayer and her friend suddenly saw the other members of the Scoobies shifting. Cordy and Jenny looked down before turning to look at Giles. Angel just looked down at the ground.

Buffy frowned when she looked at Angel. "Xander's what, Giles?" She asked. "Is he possessed? Is he a demon? What!?" She exclaimed.

"He's in Metropolis, Buffy. Xander is fighting the creature that Superman was battling." Giles began to polish his glasses as Buffy and Willow looked at him with wide eyes and shocked faces. "The news has been reporting on the battle all day. Um, uh, apparently the creature has killed Superman…"

"AND XANDER'S FIGHTING THAT!?" Willow shouted out at the man.

"That's it! I'm gonna go get the TV from the break room." Cordelia said as she stood up. "Angel, give me a hand?" She asked. The vampire turned to look at Buffy, the Slayer shrugged and he nodded to the socialite.

"Alright." He placed the book he was looking in down on the table.

"Great, I'm so glad to see that you got her permission. God! Man up!" Cordy snarked again; Buffy scowled as Cordy stormed passed ignoring the petite Slayer with the vampire following.

Five minutes later, the two of them returned with Angel carrying the TV. The vampire went inside Giles' office and set it up. A minute later, everyone had piled into the room, watching the national broadcast from Metropolis.

"Oh, God!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Holy…"

"XANDER!" Willow wailed. The group gave the broadcast their complete attention. They were seeing the battle from a bird's eye view as it was being broadcasted from a news copter above the battle. A golden haired man could be seen trading blows with a monster that was straight out of a nightmare. It had bone spikes jutting out of its shoulders, its forearms, a bone spike jutting out of one of its knees. It had straggly stands of white hair and an external spine. And their friend was punching, kicking, even blasting it with what they thought was magic. They watched as Xander weathered an assault that would've killed any man and then rallied with an assault of his own.

Willow cried, Buffy and Angel were stunned speechless; Buffy wondered for a second why her eyes were wet before she realised that she too was crying. Jenny held her hand to her mouth, her eyes went wide as she watched the camera angle change, Xander delivered a rising knee to Doomsday's bone jutted chin. Doomsday was lifted off the ground a few inches before he landed and grabbed the front of Xander's orange shirt.

"XANDER!" Willow wailed again as they watched the monster head – butt their golden haired friend. Xander had fell back, Doomsday rallied and threw a punch into his opponents gut, Xander coughed up some blood and was lifted off of the ground but Doomsday still had hold of him and delivered another two punches to the gut before he punched Xander in the face.

Xander was thrown across the street where the Scoobies noticed there was a scantily dressed redhead in a green and yellow outfit getting up. Xander crashed into her as she had just gotten up on her feet. Willow wondered who that was as she noticed the stacked redhead roll Xander off of her. The image then showed Maxima get up once again and looking pissed before she was seen charging the monster again, but Doomsday had proved that it was more than ready for her, it roared and backhanded the woman away once more.

Cordelia spoke. "Who is she? Is she a member of the Justice League?"

It was Giles that spoke. "Her name is Maxima. The Watchers have, um, rather extensive files on some of the world's heroes." At her and Jenny's look, the Watcher elaborated. "The Justice League has faced Supernatural threats before. Usually they have their own magic based heroes like Dr. Fate and Zatanna, but the Watchers have assisted them in the past." Giles and the girls turned back towards the TV. "Maxima, apparently is alien royalty. She came to Earth a while back, um, intending on mating with Superman."

"Wait, that was her?!" Buffy asked as she suddenly remembered details about when the alien Queen was first defeated by Superman. "She took Metropolis's City Hall hostage. I remember that she had brainwashed a few people and put them in some type of battle armour. It was all on the news. The Press had a field day when it was revealed why she was here."

"Indeed." Giles said. "That was her first encounter with Superman. Doubtless, there were more, but I'm afraid the Watchers files on her aren't that extensive." As silence fell between the Scoobies, they watched as Xander had gotten back up and faced Doomsday.

* * *

He and the monster charged each other again. Doomsday reached out to grab Xander but Xander's arms reached out as well and intercepted Doomsday's own outstretched arms and he used all of his strength to hold them there.

Doomsday raised his spiked knee, trying to impale Xander in the torso with it; the empowered teen jumped out of the way and planted his feet into Doomsday's face. The creature's head snapped back. It growled as it brought its head forward again, Xander scowled as he repeated the move again and again, each time Doomsday snarled at him. Xander knew that he needed more power to defeat the monster.

He needed to finish this now. Everyone watched as the two titans struggled to dominate one another, on one side, a monster of violence and death. The other, an unknown hero whose perseverance against Doomsday inspired hope in them.

Suddenly the two broke apart, their arms going wide, Xander quickly closed the distance, using his smaller frame to his advantage he got in close to the monster and began hammering mighty blows that could crumble mountains against the creature's bulky frame. Left, right, left, right; an elbow into the creature's gut, Doomsday toppled forward roaring in pain. It brought its arms up as it lunged over Xander's crouched form, it was going to smash its arms onto the golden warrior's back, but before it could, Xander shot back out of the way and roared at the creature. "KIAI!"

He used his Ki to push Doomsday's huge form away from him. The creature went sailing back down the street, propelled by an invisible force; it roared as its golden haired prey got further and further away. Seconds later, the creature crashed into the ground, tearing up the street; it was a miracle so far that no one had been injured yet in the fight between these two, the city on the other hand…

Doomsday got up on its knee as it glared at the fighter, its rage making him see red; the monster shot forward again, giving no warning like before. It pounded the ground as it ran, the gravel and concrete underfoot cracking from the force of the monster's powerful strength. Xander prepared himself, this was his only chance to finish this once and for all. Quickly pushing his Ki to the max, his Ki field came into being surrounding him. The newly created Super Saiyan balled his hands into fists and haunched over, bending his knees. "SUPER KAIOKEN ATTACK!" He shouted. His Ki aura immediately turned red; the ground beneath him cracked in a web like pattern as pieces of debris rose into the under the effect of Xander's power as the entire city began shaking.

A Nation watched as the unknown fighter charged forward and intercepted the creature, propelled by the incredible amount of power he had summoned from within. Slamming into the monster, Xander had hit full force and pushed all of his strength into shifting Doomsday's momentum, lifting the monster into the air, landing heavy blows to the creature's body as they climbed. Quickly passing the News Copters, the force of the blows sounded like rolling thunder as the golden haired warrior battled on climbing ever higher.

"Good lord…" Giles breathed out. He felt like his legs was about to give out on him as he saw the boy he had so often found himself the target of beating the snot out of Doomsday before the news broadcast lost them. He couldn't be more proud of him even if he was his own son.

"Giles, what's he doing?" Buffy asked her Watcher as she watched her friend vanish up past the clouds.

"He's winning, Buffy. Xander's winning."

* * *

They passed the cloud bank as Xander kept hammering blow after powerful blow into Doomsday's gut; the creature flailed it's arms, trying to bring them around and retaliate but the force of the Kaioken enhanced punches made that impossible. The two climbed even further and the sky began to darken. Xander could tell that he was nearing the edge of Earth's Mesosphere, but he still kept climbing. The air had gotten extremely thin a few moments ago; Xander didn't let that stop him. Still climbing as he kept hitting the monster, he could feel his body straining to keep up with the Kaioken. His power was petering out; left with no choice, Xander used the last erg of strength he could muster to punch Doomsday away from him. And as he did, the red aura of the Kaioken enveloping him had dispersed.

'Fuck, I don't have much left, and he's still ticking.' Xander thought as he turned to look back at the Earth before looking back at Doomsday. Using the last vestiges of his Ki, Xander shot after Doomsday and collided with him. He wrapped his arms around the monster's waist and pulled himself and the creature back. He felt gravity grab hold of both of them as the combatants re – entered the Earth's atmosphere.

The heat from re – entry was burning his skin and set his clothes alight as they fell towards Metropolis. Doomsday struggled to free itself Xander's grasp, it tried to twist and turn itself in Xander's hold but he would not let go, then the monster tried to pry Xander's arms apart and still, it failed as they fell.

A Nation saw an object falling from the sky at incredible speeds when cameras caught the image. A Nation hoped that the object was not what it feared it to be. All of America watched as the object struck downtown Metropolis with the force of an explosion. A Shockwave spread out along towering buildings, breaking glass and cracking masonry as it travelled along for a few hundred metres before petering out.

In a High School in California, a Redhead screamed out the golden warrior's name in fear and concern as everyone around her waited with bated breath for any information. For something. It felt like an eternity as they waited for news about their friend.

As the smoke cleared, all was silent. Ice and Bloodwynd made their way towards downtown, Maxima carried them with her telekinesis. They arrived at a huge open crater and Ice asked Maxima to put them down inside the crater. They saw two bodies lying in the crater next to each other. One was Doomsday, unmoving. The other was a black haired young man wearing a tattered and torn orange outfit and blue boots.

"Who is…" Ice asked. "Is that him?! He's just a kid!" She said sounding shocked as she and Bloodwynd moved closer towards the boy. Ice feared the worst. She moved closer towards the two warily. Doomsday could still be a threat, she was thinking as she went to check on the kid. Bloodwynd stood close by with Maxima at his side.

"Ice, is he…?" Bloodwynd asked. Ice moved to check the kid for a pulse; trying his neck first, she had difficulty finding one, she moved down to the kids right arm and checked his wrist for a pulse. It was thready but it was soon steadying out but Tora was relieved that at least it was there. Ice allowed herself a sigh of relief; he was alive. She nodded back at Bloodwynd and Maxima. The two accepted the news sombrely.

Xander groaned. "Uhhh… What… hit me…?" He breathed out as he slowly came too. "I… could use… a… Senzu… about now." He moaned out as he opened his eyes. Everything hurt; he found himself lying down facing gravel and concrete and wondered how he got there for a minute before he remembered. "Oooohhh, damn. Definitely not going to do that again." He rolled over and that took him some time to do as he really did not like the pain he was under.

He could hear voices coming closer to his position. Xander took in Ice's face when she called out to him. "Hey..." She started. "You alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Xander asked looking at her as if she'd asked a dumb question. Ice at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"Don't be." Xander replied; he would've waved her concern off, but he couldn't move anything yet. "Doomsday?" He asked.

"I think you got him." Ice said as Xander turned to look at the creature's still form. He really hoped that he did get the bastard, he had nothing left if he didn't.

"Good. And Superman?"

Ice went silent. Xander saw her sullen expression and looked at Bloodwynd as his head was looking down at the ground, he took that for her answer. "Oh…" Xander's mood quickly matched the two Leaguers. Soon, the three Leaguers and Xander could hear people approaching the crater; as Ice began to make sure that Xander was alright, emergency response teams and members of Metropolis' SCU division began securing the perimeter of the crater. News copters were flying overhead reported on what they could see, and across the country, a redhead and those with her, even the brooding ponce with a soul were relieved when they heard a reporter saying that the mysterious hero who had defeated Doomsday had survived the impact while the monster was unmoving.

Years from now, people will ask: Where were you on this day? Where were you when a good man gave his all for his city to live? Where were you when the Super Saiyan came and saved us from Doomsday? Where were you when a Superman died?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Enjoy. This was a treat for me to write and it's not over by a long shot.

Read and Review

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own the Centurions, the GI Joes or Buffy. What I do own is the idea. Centurions was owned initially by Ruby - Spears productions, now Time - Warner. GI Joe is owned by Hasbro and we all know who owns Buffy.

* * *

**Summary: - **Saturday morning cartoons have a lot to answer for. On with the show!

**Chapter.2: - ****Real American Heroes**

_**Tuesday, August 20**__**th**__** 2019 **_

_**Chomo – Lunguma**_

_**Himalayas**_

_**World War Uniborg**_

_**The Future**_

"Incoming! Take cover!" Scarlett's voice called out to the last of her teammates that were all that was left of the G.I. Joes; as the sole remaining leader dove for cover as enemy fired rockets and grenades impacted and exploded not far from their position as Dominion Super Strafer Drones and Cobra Z – 25 Condor assault craft units flew overhead attacking resistance targets with impunity while Dominion Traumatiser and Groundborg Assault Drones fired their blasters, thoraxial missiles and laser batteries at resistance tanks, Anti – Aircraft batteries and ground based RADAR and LIDAR locations.

Over the loud den of machinegun fire, rockets being fired from LAW 80's in retaliation of enemy action, Scarlett quickly left the fox hole she had dug into to avoid the explosive ordnance and reacquired her targets, readying her XK – 1 power crossbow and quickly equipping her last explosive bolt head, she fired at a large group of Uniborg's Cyber Demons.

As one of the last pockets of resistance humanity had left fought back against the combined forces of what was once Cobra, its soldiers now completely hybridised into a mixture of human, demon and cybernetic parts and Warren Mears' cyber terrorist organisation, Dominion.

"Scarlett, watch out!" Duke called out as the aged and scarred Joe fought off a cyber – converted Prio – Motu demon.

"Crankcase!" Scarlett called out into her radio. "Bring the Striker and the Vamps up! We've got to break their lines! Everybody, push forward! Push on! We've got to keep going – ugh!" Scarlett staggered and fell hitting the ground hard. A vampire had managed to get the jump on her; Scarlett was knocked back as the vampire had caught her with the butt end of an M – 16. The redhead fell to the ground as the vampire chambered a round in the guns barrel.

"Shana!" Duke shouted as the Prio – Motu raised its arm, Duke watched for moment as a plate of metal on the demons arm opened up and receded back to allow a weapon to come out.

"Allo, Duke!" Zartan turned and shouted at the man. "It's been a while mate! Hang on; I'll tear yer guts out in a minute." He finished before he turned back to Scarlett. "Ya getting soft in yer ol' age, Red."

Duke tensed as the Prio – Motu aimed its weapon as he heard the former Cobra member turned vampire mock his old friend. He heard a soft whine start to build up that was coming from the arm mounted weapon before the demon pointed the weapon at him, Duke jumped to side just as a beam of red energy had fired from the weapon. Ducking behind cover, Duke waited out the Prio's weapons fire before returning fire with his 9mm as Zartan entertained himself with Scarlett.

Blurrily, Scarlett looked up at the vamped, hybridised form of the former leader of the Dreadnoks. "Ya never would've left yerself vulnerable like that in the old days, darlin'!" The vampire grinned as he knelt down by her, ignoring the explosions of a trio of Traumatisers from a barrage of anti – tank rockets. "Almost takes the fun out of killin' ya, really."

"Zartan." She growled. Suddenly the vampire smiled widely then kicked Scarlett in her ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain from the woman; the Joes leader lost her grip on her power crossbow as the kick lifted her off of the ground and through the air, Scarlett travelled three feet before she crashed into the broken shell of a crashed Cobra AGP flight pod with a heavy thud.

"Well, I did say almost." Zartan replied toothily with a mad grin as he suddenly appeared in front of the Joes leader; Scarlett found it hard to breathe suddenly as the vampire picked the woman up with his cybernetic arm and brought her closer to his face. "Like the new arm? Th' boss man made it for me after yer hubby blew my old one off." Scarlett grimaced as she smelt the stench of fresh blood on his mouth.

"Where's yer flyboy of a hubby at then, Red?" The vampire asked as he ran his other hand down her left cheek. "I really want him to watch you die." He asked as cocked his head to the side.

"Bruv! Just kill the bitch an' leave her…!" Said the voice of Zartan's sister, Zarana as she suddenly arrived at the scene on Stormrider's Doom Cycle. The pink haired assassin caught Scarlett's look of barely restrained anger and chuckled as she slipped into her game face and licked her lips. "… or give her to me, if you want –"

"No!" Zartan growled at her as gunfire, growling, snarling and screaming sounded around them. "She's mine! I want that bastard, Harris…" He said as he squeezed Scarlett's neck tight. "… that bastard took my arm! I'm gonna take his woman –"

"The fuck you are, you sonofabitch!" Another voice shouted as three young woman holding a mixture of modern and classic weaponry charged at the two vampires. Zartan and Zarana turned as three of the last living Slayers on Earth charged their position. "Slayers! Oh, this is just getting better and better."

Scarlett capitalised on the distraction, reaching for her KA – BAR knife, Shana quickly pulled it out of its sheath and slashed at Zarana, catching the vampire's right eye before stabbing it into Zartan's as well. The surprise move by their cornered prey made the vampire drop the woman as the two howled in agony; Scarlett scurried backwards towards the three Slayers as they rushed to help her.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The male vampire roared out in pain. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ME FIRST, BRUV!" Zarana growled as she glared hatefully at Scarlett; the Joe's leader and wife of Alexander Harris narrowed her eyes at the two vampires.

"Rona. Vi." Scarlett quickly said as the two Slayers readied themselves to attack to two; Scarlett turned and looked at the other Slayer, Cho – ahn. "Where's Xander?"

"The boss is still with Jonny and Oz." Rona began. "They're dealing with –"

"Enough!" Zartan raged. "Less talking more fighting!" He crowed before he raised his cybernetic arm, revealing a miniature powered crossbow already loaded and he soon brought the weapon to bear against the Slayers while Zarana pulled out two 9mm pistols and opened fire. Scarlett and the Slayers scattered; Zartan, angered that the woman had managed to get the drop on him and take out his eye saw red.

First Harris took his arm, now his wife takes his eye! He was pissed. Scarlett dove right as Zartan fired the crossbow at her, just missing her side as she crashed to the ground. "I'll get you, Red!" He called out before he charged her.

Rona, Vi and Cho – ahn hid behind the crashed AGP pod as Zarana fired her guns at their position, Rona peeked out from the left side of the pod and brought her assault rifle up, firing off a few shots at the vampire, she knew that the bullets wouldn't kill the vampire, but she hoped that Zarana would be distracted so that either of her friends could kill her. Zarana felt the impact of two bullets hitting her chest before he switched targets at fired at both sides of the flight pod, Rona quickly pulled herself back as the bullets flew by her position.

Vi returned fire with her crossbow, scoring a hit in Zarana's right thigh. "AHHH! SLAYER BITCH!" Zarana fell back behind a boulder and used it for cover while she pulled the crossbow bolt out of her thigh, reloaded her guns and then returned fire. "Zartan!" She called out over the sound of her own gunfire.

Zartan picked Scarlett up from the ground and drove a fist into her stomach; the woman wheezed as she lost her breath and struggled to get out of the vampire's strong grip. She kicked at the vampire's chest, barely making him move as he grinned and aimed a punch at her face. "What?!" The vampire replied back as he threw the punch, Scarlett moved her head to the right and let the punch sail past before she released her grip on Zartan's prosthetic arm and reached for the other one and pulled the vampire off balance. Surprised by the move, the vampire was quickly unprepared for Scarlett to turn around and manage to throw Zartan over her shoulder.

Scarlett watched as the vampire rolled and kipped up off of the ground, spun to face her and slip into a fighting stance of a fighting style she didn't recognise. Scarlett fell into a stance of her own, but she was unprepared for the sudden burst of speed Zartan propelled himself with and hitting her right in the face.

"Like that, Red? I learned it off of a group of mystical monks in Pajaur." He said as he used another burst of speed and closed the distance between himself and Scarlett. "They were called the Nanjin. Can you believe they lived in caves?! I say lived because they don't anymore." Zartan said grinning. "They weren't very filling, always left me wanting more to eat."

"Zartan!" His sister called out again as she became pinned down by gunfire from Rona and Cho – ahn.

"What?!" he roared out annoyed at the interruption.

"A little help!" She asked as Zartan turned to see the three Slayers pinning her down. Just as he was about to fire at the Slayers, there was a loud explosion off in the distance that caught their attention.

"What was that?!" Zartan shouted.

The Joes leader's radio suddenly activated. _"Skyvault calling Scarlett! Skyvault calling Scarlett, come in! They did it! Xander and the others did it. The Cobra Hellicarrier's been taken down! Centurions inbound to your position, ETA five minutes!" _Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief despite her current situation as her radio relayed the message. _"Shana, do you copy?! Shana?!" _Dawn's voice called out from the radio. _"Willow, Shana isn't responding."_

"Damn it!" Zartan said as he heard the message. He was about to move in for the kill when his own radio kicked in.

"_Zartan. Zarana, fall back and regroup. You are not equipped to deal with the Centurions."_ The voice of Uniborg called replied.

"What? But boss…?!" Zartan began.

"_Do as I command, vampire! I am finishing this myself. I will deal with Harris and the other Centurions personally."_ Uniborg said. _"Pull all Cobra and Dominion forces back and hold the perimeter. Do not let the humans escape their base. Comply!"_

"… I copy!" Zartan replied as he looked down at Scarlett. "All forces fall back and regroup! Cyber Demons, Dreadnoks and Vipers, form on me!" He finished before he addressed Scarlett again. "Sorry luv, but it looks like we don't get to play anymore –"

"Ya got that right! Get the hell away from my wife you fucking bastard!" Shouted Xander, angry and enraged at seeing Shana at the mercy of Zartan, from the air as he and his friends, Jonathan and Oz arrived at the battle. Incensed, Xander primed the blasters on his chest mounted cannon pod of the Sky Knight Assault Weapon System as he swooped down and fired at the vampire. Scarlett scrambled away as quickly as she could as her husband dove towards Zartan like an avenging angel sent from heaven.

"Xan…!" Scarlett breathed out relieved that more help had arrived as she watched Xander fire on the vampire.

Zartan frantically dove out of the way of the incoming weapons fire. "ARGH!" He cried out as the weapons fire impacted the ground; the concussive force of the impact threw up debris that had caught Zartan on his leg as the vampire dove. Zartan turned back and looked as the debris and dust made from the impact travelled obscured his vision for a second just before it blew apart as Xander flew through the dust cloud roaring in anger and charged the vampire, grabbing him by the neck, Xander then angled himself away from the ground and up into the air as enemy ground forces fired at him.

Zarana watched as her brother was taken by Harris past a cloudbank from her position before she looked up to see Jonathan and Oz descending towards her. 'Time to bug out!' She thought before she tried to move out from her cover, a burst of weapons fire from Rona's assault rifle prevented that though. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. As the helicopter Assault Weapon System designated Hornet Jonathan operated quickly descended, Oz, wearing the Tidal Blast unit jumped and fired the back unit's jet engines to slow his fall as he fired his chest mounted lesion repulsor cannon at Zarana's position.

Zarana saw no other choice, not wanting to die by the weapons fire, she broke cover firing wildly at the Slayers position before the cannon fire impacted. Diving and narrowly avoiding the repulsor weapons fire, the pink haired vampire spun to fire her guns at the Centurions. "Eat this!" She called out as she fired.

As Oz finally touched down, he fired again. Zarana used her vampire speed to dodge the weapons fire again and return fire as she moved; from above Jonathan primed the Hornet's forward mounted freeze ray cannons. "Try this on for size, bitch." Jonathan muttered as he fired. The blasts quickly sped towards their target.

Zarana tried to dodge again but weapons fire from Oz and the Slayers limited her movements; looking at her enemies, she thought for just a moment that this was it for her.

And she was right; as the blasts from Hornet's weapons system hit her, Zarana glared back defiantly at the two other Centurions as ice quickly formed trapping her. "Fuck you both to Hell and back, you bastards! In the end we'll win! Uniborg will kill you all! You're dead, you're all de –" She was cut off as the ice reached her head, effectively silencing her. A second later Jonathan fired a missile from one of the Hornet's splicer missile launchers at the block of ice and grinned at the resulting explosion that took out the trapped vampire killing her.

Xander held Zartan tightly by his neck, attempting to pop the vampire's head off of its shoulders when Zartan grabbed Xander's exoframe clad arm and tried to pry it off of him. "You touch my wife! You touch my wife and you think you can get away from me?!" Xander growled over the den of rushing air as he travelled higher and higher with Zartan in his grasp. "No way. No fucking way!"

Zartan looked at Xander's eyes through his helmet's visor, for a minute, he thought he saw them glowing yellow for a moment before he rallied and used his other arm to punch Xander in the face. "I would've done more than touch her, ya prick! I would've killed her… I would've drunk from her, drained her and left her corpse for the cyber harvesters to convert." Zartan told him with a maddening grin. "Uniborg can always use more recruits for his army – ack!"

Hearing that over the den of rushing air still, Xander's grip tightened around the vampire's neck more, cutting the former Cobra member off. As a snarl escaped the Centurions mouth, Xander spoke: "I am going to kill you."

"An'… the boss… will… kill… you, Harris." Zartan gasped out. "Uniborg… on its way –" Xander didn't let him finish. As Zartan's remains floated away except for his prosthetic arm, Xander tossed it away before he was set upon by two squadrons of Super Strafers and Cobra Firebat assault craft. Activating the boosters of Sky Knights jet pack, Xander flew up and over the incoming fire and locked onto the enemy craft with the Stincel missiles mounted on his forearms. As the missiles fired and took out two of the Super Strafers, the rest of the enemy fighters broke ranks as Xander sped towards them, firing the blasters on his cannon pod, he scored direct hits on some of the Firebats as he flew past and grinned as the enemy aircraft went up in flames. "Woohooo! Flow through!" He called out as the enemy fighters quickly regrouped and reacquired him as their target.

With Zartan's warning still in his mind, he radioed the others, dodging enemy fire as he did so. "Guys…"

As he landed a second later, the three Slayers moved over to help Scarlett up before all four women approached the two Centurions just as their radio's activated. _"…Zartan's dusted."_

"That's great, Xand…" Jonathan started as he landed. "Me and Oz have just finished off Zarana."

"_Shana?! Is she –"_ Xander asked over the radio, the concern could be heard in his voice.

"She's fine, Xander. She's a little bruised but she's alright." Oz replied.

They could hear him breathe a sigh of relief. _"That's great – ow! Damn it!" _He suddenly called out.

"Xander?!" Both of the Centurions called out concerned as they heard weapons fire over the radio.

"_I'm alright! Listen, Zartan told me that Uniborg is coming! You've got to get the Joes and the civilian's to cover." _He finished.

The two looked at each other before Jonathan spoke: "Copy, Xander. What about you?"

"_I'll be with you just as soon as I shake these bastards."_ He said as weapons fire could be heard over the radio again. _"Shana?" _He called out.

"Xander?" She replied into her radio. "Hey."

"_Hey Baby. Missed you." _Xander replied with emotion.

Shana smiled as she heard her husband's voice and reassured him that she was alright. "I'm fine, Xander. I missed you too." Shana's smile disappeared then. "I heard what you told Daniel and Jonathan; I'm not leaving."

"_Shana…" _Xander replied.

"No, Alex! We need to finish this!" She said as explosions went off all around her. She watched as Rona, Vi and Cho – ahn opened fire on a platoon of Cobra Vipers and converted Crimson Guard soldiers providing covering fire for Snake Eyes and Flint who become pinned down by weapons fire.

Xander barrel rolled as a Super Strafer fired its blasters at him as he listened to his wife. _"With Zartan and Zarana dead, the enemy's in disarray! We can win this! I'm not arguing this with you, but I'm staying!" _

"Shana!" Xander retorted, firing on another Firebat.

"_I said I'm not arguing, Xander!"_ Scarlett's voice said cutting through Xander's radio; he winced as he recognised the tone his wife was using. _"Finish up with those fighters and get down here, or your sleeping on the floor."_

A sigh could be heard over Scarlett's radio and she allowed herself a small smile again, knowing that she had won the argument. _"What happened to the couch?… fine!" _Xander said over the radio. _"Shana… be careful."_

"I will, Xander. You too." She finished before she cut the connection.

"Daniel. Jonathan." Xander's wife began as she quickly greeted them as the two Centurions approached. "Thank you." She said to them before incoming Strafer fire interrupted the reunion. Scarlett turned. "Damn it."

"ARGH!" Duke screamed as the Strafer fire had taken out the Prio – Motu cyber demon he'd been fighting but had greatly wounded him.

"Duke!" Scarlett shouted. "Come on!" She said to the others as she ran over to her friend, picking up her power crossbow on the way. Rona and the Slayers laid down covering fire with Oz and Jonathan backing them up, blasting Traumatisers and Groundborgs as well as Cobra Cyber Demons as they went to help the downed GI Joe while high up, her husband fought on.

Xander knew that he was outgunned with this many fighter craft up here after him; he needed to finish these bastards off and soon because he didn't know how soon Uniborg, or as he and the other's knew him by, ADAM would arrive. He pulled upwards and then over the enemy squadrons as he dodged more incoming fire from two Firebats and to do that he needed superior firepower. "Xander calling Skyvault! Xander calling Skyvault, Willow do you read?!" He called out into his radio system.

"_Copy, Xander. What do you need?" _Willow's voice came in through the speaker.

"Better firepower. I've got multiple fighters on my tail, send me Sky Bolt!" He requested as he performed another barrel roll.

"_Understood. Assembling Sky Bolt Aerial Assault Weapon System and switching out Sky Knight! Stand by for transmission!" _Willow acknowledged.

"Ejecting Sky Knight… now!" Xander called out as the Assault Weapon System disconnected from the hardpoints on his blue and silver coloured exoframe and were beamed away as he began freefalling, in a few seconds, Xander had entered the cloudbank.

"_Transmitting Sky Bolt… now!"_

"POWER… EXTREME!" Mere seconds later, armed with Sky Bolt, both man and machine came roaring out of the cloud cover, firing on the enemy squadrons. "Oh yeah, much better!" Xander crowed out as he began blowing them out of the sky.

There were times when Xander really hated Ethan Rayne for performing that Halloween spell back in 1998 and there were times when he didn't. When it had been revealed that Warren Mears and Andrew Wells had been transformed into real life versions of Doc Terror and Hacker and officially founded the cyber terrorist cell, Dominion, well, that was one of those times he hated the man.

The look of awe and amazement on Giles' face as he found himself beamed up to Skyvault after the spell had been broken and the Scoobies had discovered that it had been pulled into this reality thanks to the spell. Xander remembered that moment and the man fondly.

Then when the terrorist organisation Cobra revealed itself to the world and they first went up against them. It was the look of surprise on the GI Joes faces when they saw three exoframed teenagers hold off a Cobra assault squad on Pearl Harbour with advanced weapons systems that they could only dream of using and win.

Eventually meeting his future wife and forming an alliance with the GI Joes to take on the combined forces of Cobra and Dominion.

The creation of Uniborg when the cyborg hybrid demon, ADAM had uploaded a copy of his core personality into Dominion's mainframe and coerced Warren and Andrew to construct him a new body after he, Jonathan, Oz and Buffy had destroyed him in the Initiative's base.

His and Shana's wedding. The birth of his son.

Glory and Dawn. Darth Willow after Tara and Buffy… The First and the mass calling of the Slayers. The battle of Cobra Island and the defeat of Cobra - la.

ADAM's takeover of Cobra and Dominion from Cobra Commander, Serpentor, Warren and Andrew, killing them then beginning his cyber conversion of Cobra's and Dominion's forces and his following declaration of war against humanity three years later.

There were times when he cursed the man. But they were few and far between because Xander believed that he wouldn't have met Shana if Ethan hadn't done his spell and that is the one thing that Xander is grateful to him for.

And always will be.

* * *

_**Sunnydale High**_

_**The Library**_

_**The Past**_

_**Aftermath**_

"So, let me get this straight…" Began a tired and frustrated Watcher as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to alleviate the dull throbbing pain that tonight's events had wrought. While he looked over at his young charge and her two friends and the oddly silent young man called Oz… and then the Orangutan that was currently sat in Willow's lap playing with her slightly longer hair and Buffy… god only knew where that had bloody come from! Xander and the young boy Jonathan, wearing some type of cybernetic exoframes, if he understood the boys correctly, watching the animal playing with the girls. "…You, Xander, Jonathan, Willow and, um, Oz is it? All dressed as characters from a children's cartoon show…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: -**_

Like I said: Saturday morning cartoons had a lot to answer for. I think it's well past time now for the complete series 1&amp;2 of the Centurions to be released on DVD now don't you?

I really want to follow up on this one... time permitting.

Read and review and hopefully enjoy.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: - The Young One**

**Disclaimer: - **Blood Legacy was a four issue miniseries published by Top Cow in 2000/2001 and is owned by Kerrie Hawkins and Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This work of fiction was done for fun and not profit. I am not making anything off of it.

**Summary: - **Xander's about to find out that there's another type of blood drinking being out there in the big wide world. One that doesn't hunt humans. He's about to meet an attractive brunette called Marilyn…

* * *

_**New York – Night**_

She found him sitting by the bar with a beer in his hand and two attractive young women standing at his side talking. She watched as he didn't pay them any attention bar the fact that they were there and that they were occasionally checking him out. 'Hmmm, he's been in New York for a week – interesting.' She thought as she caught him watching her. 'I must be getting soft, he caught me watching him. Time to introduce myself I think.'

Drink in hand she made her way around the bar towards him.

* * *

The atmosphere in the club was hot and heavy as he watched from his spot by the bar all the people close together, couples were getting their thing going on the dance floor with guys and girls either moving to the beat the in house DJ was playing or pulling their partners closer and swapping saliva and that was when he turned his attention back to his beer as he noticed that the woman that he saw watching him moments ago had suddenly appeared next to him. She was he easily noticed, in a word, stunning and he found himself completely entranced by her as he looked.

She ordered a glass of vodka from the bartender who was equally just as mesmerised by her looks as he was. Wearing a dark black dress that hugged her figure tightly and enhanced her breasts and her curves in just the right way, he barely noticed the woman's other striking features; she had flowing dark chestnut brown hair flowing down just to her shoulders and the most darkest blue eyes he'd ever seen and the figure of a supermodel –

"Thank you."

Uh oh. Did I say that part out loud?

The woman turned to look at him and offered him a soft small smile and a light chuckle before speaking again. "No you didn't say that part out loud…" She said as she saw the surprised look on his face. "… but I guessed as to what you were thinking about. You're not the first young man that I've elicited such a response from."

The young man looked apologetic at her. "And I probably won't be the last either." He said before he took another pull of his bud lite. "But uh, I'm sorry if I've offended you with my apparent gawking at you…" He babbled. The woman gave him another light smile and he idly noticed that her eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement. "… but, really, with you looking like you do and coming into a place like this, you are gonna get checked out by all of the guys in here, you do realise that right?" He said as he looked around the bar, drawing her attention to the same gawking young men and… "And apparently all of the women as well."

She smiled at him. "But what if I wanted to get checked out by all the… girls and boys?" She asked alluringly as her voice took on a slight seductive tone that sent a shiver straight through his body. He saw her smile at the effect that she had just had on him and he knew that she had done that on purpose and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But, it was the way that she had said that last part that sent off a small little alarm in the back of his mind.

"I would say then that you've certainly done that." He replied back as he suddenly noticed that she had gotten much closer to him than he had noticed.

"And what about you, my young friend, do you like what you see?" She asked him as she lifted her drink to her red stained lips and drank a little of the vodka.

Much closer in fact as he registered the fact that she was just a hairs breath away from him; and he noticed again that the alarm in the back of his mind again; he could feel _her _getting restless in his mind again, and she only did that if there was a threat nearby… or another Alpha. He decided to play it cool. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

She gave him a full smile. "I do so appreciate honesty in a man." She said before she spoke again. "I'm Marilyn."

"Xander."

She grinned mentally, she had him. Marilyn in fact already knew who he was and what he did, Xander Harris from Sunnydale California, otherwise known as the hellmouth who works with one of two Slayers and fights the Demonia breed of vampire and other demons. His reputation in the preternatural circles was already the subject of serious discussion that had reached even her ears; it wasn't very often that someone, let alone a human from the hellmouth broke a prophecy and managed to bring a Slayer back from the brink of death, how and why he had managed to pique the interest and equal parts hatred and fear of two thirds of the Scourge of Europe, Drusilla and Angelus. And what had recently caught her interest, how he and the Slayer Buffy Summers led the students of Sunnydale High against the ascension of Richard Wilkins into a true demon.

And won.

If anything, Marilyn was curious about what made Xander Harris so capable of destroying a prophecy, and if she could somehow use him in her own schemes amongst her own kind.

"Xander. Strange name; I'm guessing it's short for Alexander?"

"Yeah." He replied with a smile. "So… you from New York originally?"

"Originally, no. My family's from France. I'm descended from nobility." She replied, lying to him after having another go at her vodka. "And you?"

"I'm a So – Cal boy – " He began, surprised by the fact the woman had told him that she was descended from French nobility because she had no accent he could make out.

"Oh you're hardly a boy from where I'm looking, Alex." She said flirtatiously as she then looked him up and down whilst smirking before continuing. "Do you mind if I call you Alex?"

He paused for a moment as he considered that; thanks to a certain redhead he knew he had always been known as Xander ever since kindergarten. Now here he was in New York City, the city that never sleeps. Should he leave Xander Harris back in Sunnydale? The answer left his mouth before he ever realised it: "Sure."

Marilyn smiled genuinely at him for once in her exceedingly long life and that was a rarity in and of itself. It was also another step forward in her plan regarding the young man. "Lovely; so you're from California?"

"Yeah. A place called Sunnydale." He told her before finishing off his beer. "It's just outside of LA."

"Sunnydale. Sounds quaint." Marilyn responded.

Xander looked at her and snorted as he placed his now empty beer bottle down on the counter. "Believe me, it's anything but quaint." He told her, signalling the bartender for another beer.

She studied him for a moment; Marilyn had heard the distaste for his hometown in his voice and could understand it. In her long immortal life, Marilyn de Fontesque, and indeed most of the Old Ones knew about the Hellmouths, Sunnydale in particular and the existence of demons, having encountered them throughout their long lives. She sensed that the mood had turned a little sour with the mentioning of his hometown and by the look on his face at the reminder of it, she needed to steer the conversation with her newest prospect towards more calmer waters.

"Please, allow me." She said offering to pay for his third beer. Xander looked at her for a moment before he nodded and as the bartender gave Xander his beer, Marilyn fished a twenty out of her purse and paid for his beer and another glass of vodka.

"Thanks." Xander said in appreciation.

"Don't mention it." Marilyn said as she moved a little bit more closer to him. Xander tried to focus on his beer more than the incredibly beautiful woman sat next to him nursing her drink.

"So, what brings you to New York then Alex?" She asked pleasantly but feigning interest. Marilyn already knew after looking into Xander's mind and from the whispers and murmurings of the demonic community that Xander had recently just graduated from High School and had been on a road trip across America.

"Road trip." He replied. "New York's the last leg of my trip before I head back west."

"Really, how long have you been here?" She asked with a smile.

"A week. I'm heading back the day after tomorrow. " Xander replied.

"Oh, that's such a shame." Marilyn said pouting playfully as she cursed herself mentally. "And here I thought that the city sights may have attracted you to stay a little longer." She finished pouting a little, taking a drink whilst thinking that she had more time to prepare him initially for the change.

"I'd like to, believe me." He told her. "New York's cool an' all but my friends are back in Sunnydale."

Oh yes Marilyn mused his… 'friends'. As the immortal quickly sorted through the information that she had managed to acquire from her various sources within the supernatural community and from what she had been able to glean from Xander's mind, she knew that he was referring to the currently longest living Slayer Buffy Summers, her Watcher Rupert 'Ripper' Giles, a man with a legendary reputation within the supernatural world. Willow Rosenberg, a talented up and coming Witch and computer hacker and her boyfriend, Daniel Osbourne, who also happened to be a werewolf and a guitarist in a band.

An effective group considering that according to her sources they have managed to avert three apocalypses. However Marilyn had also heard from the supernatural community that the Slayer and the others in her group had once tried to push Alexander out of the group for his own protection. She was curious as to why they had tried to do such a thing even though she understood the reason why, but what had gotten her curious about him is why the Slayer and the others had allowed him to remain among them in the end. She had tried to find out again from her sources but there had been nothing forthcoming.

It was a mystery, much like he was, and Marilyn liked a good mystery.

"Oh; and what do you think of our city so far" She asked as she placed her hand on top of his free hand as he rested it on the bar. She watched as her light caress of his hand elicited the response she wanted from him.

She could see a blush forming on his face and his breathing becoming hitched; her enhanced hearing could tell that his heart was beating faster and she could feel his pulse quicken. Seduction was all too easy a tool for her to use sometimes.

Xander knew that there was something off about her, he just knew! Marilyn was just setting off all sorts of alarm bells in his mind now, never mind the effect that she was currently having on him – damn hormones – her hand was so soft. He looked at her in her eyes and knew immediately that, that had been a mistake and he was done for. Her eyes were filled an intensity he had only ever seen once before when he and Faith had slept together. He didn't actually plan on hooking up tonight, but he knew that it was too late now.

'At least she isn't a vamp.' He thought, noting her reflection in a mirror decoration behind the bar, before he and Marilyn spoke at the same time.

"Do you want to get out of here?" They both said at the same time.

Marilyn laughed softly at the same time as she admired his attempt at picking her up, even if she had plans to do the same, but for completely different reasons. "My place isn't far from here." She said as she stood up and looked intently at Xander. "Shall we?"

Xander looked at her then nodded. He knew that somewhere up there in the heavens, Murphy was either laughing his ass off or cursing the name of Xander Harris for all time.

'Probably both.' He thought, because Marilyn was just sex personified in female form and he knew that even Cordy or Faith would be in awe of this woman.

'I am so screwed.' He thought as he walked off with her.

* * *

She watched as Marilyn left with her entertainment for the night. He looked young; younger than what she knew Marilyn's taste usually was, but she also knew that her acquaintance's tastes were prone to change on a whim. She considered intervening, she knew that Marilyn sometimes played a little too hard with her toys.

'_I wouldn't recommend it, Ryan._' The sudden voice sounding in her head made her stop and pause. '_This one is mine.' _

'_He's a bit young for your tastes isn't he, Marilyn?' _Ryan mentally enquired as she watched the older immortal leave with the boy. '_He may not survive the sharing if you turn him. Your blood is too powerful for him.'_

'_If he dies, so be it, but I believe otherwise, old friend.'_ Marilyn projected back with sarcasm; she and Ryan have never been friends and they weren't ever likely to start now._ 'No immortal has ever interfered with another in the choosing of their child, don't start now.' _Ryan watched as Marilyn moved closer to Xander and looped her arm through his as they continued walking toward the exit.

Ryan snorted. _'That's a lie and you know it, Marilyn.'_

She felt Marilyn smirking in her mind. _'True. But I mean what I said, Ryan. Stay away.' _And then Ryan felt searing pain exploding within her mind.

And then Marilyn and her new toy were gone as the pain had begun to subside. "Bitch." Ryan muttered as she vanished into the background of the club.

* * *

Marilyn led the way back to her apartment in silence as Xander cautiously walked, following her on her right side. The immortal had to suppress a chuckle as she sensed his reluctance. "Relax, Alex. I'm not going to eat you." Marilyn said.

"Huh… wha…?" Xander responded dumbly looking at her.

"Unless you want me to." She said, her voice laced with equal amounts of heat and desire. The immortal chuckled throatily at Xander's dumbfounded expression before she faced him fully with a smouldering look of sexual heat and intensity; instantly as her demeanour changed Marilyn stopped and forcefully crashed her mouth against his as they both fell back against the nearby wall. She forced her tongue inside of his mouth and moaned as their tongues duelled.

To say he was surprised by Marilyn's sudden move would be an understatement; Xander was completely unprepared for her he lamented as he moaned into the searing kiss, she had dominated him totally. Even _she_ had submitted to this woman and since she had been with him, the hyena never submitted to anyone ever. She was Alpha!

'Uh oh… oh god…!' But not anymore it seemed. As he felt Marilyn's hands roaming across his chest and reaching downward toward his crotch he felt powerless as Marilyn's lower hand finally reached her destination and squeezed.

"Gahhhh…!" Xander broke away from the heated embrace.

"My my… Alex, you do surprise me." Marilyn said with a devilish grin. Externally, Marilyn's show of surprise at the size of his manhood was all part of her plan to seduce him, and she could tell that it was working. Internally though, she was quickly becoming bored with the whole subterfuge, besides she mused, Victor was bigger.

Xander looked at her and his next question _did _surprise her. "Where's your apartment?" His question was loaded with desire; desire that Marilyn had stoked the fires of within him. He wanted her.

And she knew it, and it amused her but she wasn't interested in having sex with him. "C'mon." She led Xander for two more blocks. As they entered the building and made their way over to an elevator, they kissed again, fumbling about for the button, Xander this time took the initiative as he grabbed Marilyn around the waist and pulled her to him making the immortal moan in the action. He was getting more daring now, still enjoying the kiss Xander palmed Marilyn's breast and squeezed the soft plump pillowy body part with a mixture of soft and hard grips before he began massaging it over her dress making her moan in his mouth even more.

Not bad, Marilyn thought. 'He's a little rough, but the potential's certainly there.' She finished; she was surprised to admit to herself that the rough massaging had actually stimulated her. "Mmmm…" She moaned before she broke the kiss and moved down to his neck before she nipped at it lightly, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to keep him going before she planted kisses along his neck and up to his nape and along his jawline as she made her way back towards his mouth.

Looking into his eyes she wasn't surprised to find that they had darkened with lust for her even more. Marilyn smirked just as the elevator door opened, she pushed him inside and quickly followed, pushing up against him, the immortal pressed the button for her apartment's floor and then attacked Xander's mouth again.

As the elevator moved Xander became more daring with his passion; his hands once again wandering all over Marilyn's body, he reached down with both hands and lifted the hem of her black dress up. Breaking off the kiss for a moment, he looked down to see his prize, his pantyless prize. "… ffffuuuuccckkkk…!"

Marilyn throatily chuckled again. "Not here." She said in response whilst leaving her neatly trimmed core exposed.

He tried to gather his thoughts, which was difficult considering the current situation. "This is the longest fucking elevator ride ever." He breathed out.

"Patience Alex." She said before she kissed him again making him groan once more.

"You… you – god damn… fuck…! You talk of patience – Jesus, keep doing that – but you're the one jumping me!"

Marilyn smiled. "I'm just wetting your appetite for me."

Fuck, he thought. He's only just met her and she's already having this much of an effect on him. 'Christ, my pants feel like there's a tent pole in them. She can't be human. Succubus maybe… are there actual Succubus demons? Are they real?'

"I'm already wet enough for that…" He said causing Marilyn to laugh and making him realise what he had just said. "… and I can't believe I just said that. Can we both pretend that I said hard, please?" He said pleadingly, turning a deep red.

Marilyn made a gesture of a cross over her chest. "Your secret is safe with me." She told him.

He quickly nodded at her; now that he was able to think again, and that was still taking some effort considering her presence and her still exposed core. "So… why me?" He asked her.

Marilyn knew what he was referring to, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet, she righted the lower half of her dress. "I like you." A half – truth, she quickly discovered. She still planned to share her blood with him and turn him. If Alex survived the change and lived, he would become a useful pawn for her, especially when she would eventually send him back to the hellmouth and to his friends. If he didn't survive then she would mourn and lament him for all of an hour and then move on.

And that is as much of a courtesy she would give him.

"You like me?" He repeated. "You hardly know me. in fact you don't know me."

"I think I know enough." She responded wryly. Just as he was about to retort, the elevator finally stopped and as the doors opened Marilyn reached out her hand for him to take. "I'm going to give you the greatest night of your life."

He took her proffered hand and allowed himself to be led down the hall towards her apartment because Xander believed her. He believed that this woman could give him the greatest night of his life, that she could show him things the human body could sexually be possible of. And that would be the stupidest thing next to the love spell and the fluke that he has ever done, because he didn't consider just how much pain that he would be going through tonight as well.

After a minute they had stopped in front of a set of white double doors. "This is it." Marilyn said looking at him and this time giving him a soft kiss on his lips, compared to the other times tonight she had kissed him this almost seemed chaste in comparison. It was the complete opposite of how she had been since arriving here, Xander was instantly on alert, ready for anything.

Marilyn broke the kiss and offered a soft and tender smile before she reached into her purse and fished out her key. As she opened the door she reached for Xander's hand again, pulling him along gently as she and him stepped inside the immortal's lavish looking home. It was one of those studio apartments, Xander noted; there was a queen – sized bed sitting in front of a very large window covered in white. Marilyn led him over to the counter where she placed her key and her bag and then turned to face him.

Xander looked at the immortal in front of him; Marilyn reached up to her shoulders and pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Xander couldn't help but stare as the black dress passed the slope of her generous breasts and fell to the floor pooling around her feet leaving her naked. "Aren't you going to join me, Alex?" She asked as she stepped forward slowly.

Xander quickly digressed himself of his jacket and shirt; throwing them on the floor, he idly registered the dull thud of the two stakes he kept in the inside pocket of his jacket. Marilyn smirked, she had heard the dull sound of the stakes as his clothes fell on the floor. 'Interesting, was he out hunting?' She asked herself as she watched him undo his belt buckle and unfasten his jeans just as quickly as he had taken his shirt off. Now that she could see him properly, Marilyn was pleased with what she saw. A physique that while wasn't completely developed it held room for improvement, but she did see some scars and bruising.

She smirked a little more as she stepped closer. Not long now, she thought, soon. Soon! "Don't you still feel slightly… overdressed?" She asked referring to his boxers. Still ever bashful and embarrassed, Xander gulped and took them off, exposing his manhood for the clearly dominating immortal to see.

Marilyn looked him over and licked her bottom lip with her tongue making a show that she was looking forward to having that; she was much closer to him and now that there were no longer any barriers between them, the immortal woman reached her arms up and around Xander's neck, pulled their bodies close enough that she groaned a little as she felt his member poking her entrance and her breasts pressed against his chest, Marilyn kissed Xander running her tongue along his mouth asking for entrance inside.

Xander granted it as he wrapped his arms around Marilyn's body and hold her, but as he did so she moved her right hand up into his hair and began running her hand through his strands as her other hand moved down away from his neck and settled at the left side of his body.

Marilyn broke the kiss and pulled back slightly looking Xander in the eyes. "You are so beautiful." He told her.

She offered him a small smile. "You're sweet." Then her demeanour changed completely as her face took on a cold looking appearance and her eyes grew equally as cold. "Thank you for the compliment." She said before she grabbed his hair at the back of his head and pulled it back as her left hand grabbed him by the throat and to his shock lifted him up off the floor.

"Gahhh!" He exclaimed painfully as Marilyn held his head; taking on a panicky look as his eyes went wide he brought his right arm up and grabbed her left arm and tried to pry it away from his throat, but he couldn't. She was so strong. 'She's stronger than a vamp! What the hell is she?!'

"What I am my dear boy…" Marilyn spoke as she read at his panicking expression, she released her grip on his throat and shook his grip on her arm off and held his arm away from her. "… is someone very old, someone very powerful and someone who always gets what she wants." And with that, the immortal woman spun around and threw Xander across her apartment with her impressive strength, watching as he sailed through the air of the spacious apartment and crashed onto her bed.

"Oooohhhh… aaahhh…" He groaned.

Suddenly he felt a weight on top of him; he opened his eyes and saw Marilyn hovering over him on all fours with a predatory look in her eyes. "And what I want my dear sweet Alex…" She said as she reached out to his face and turned his head to her left exposing his neck. "… is you." And then she bit down on his neck hard, enough to break the skin and allow blood to start welling up out of the wound. Xander's world exploded in pain as he felt Marilyn beginning to drink.

* * *

"Ack… aaahhh…!" He couldn't help but tense up as he tried to fight through the pain; the woman had pinned him down, her hands gripping his arms tightly and holding him in place as she clamped down even more on his neck and increased the pressure on her feeding. "aaahhh!" He writhed under her grip, still trying to free himself but it was still to no avail and he was starting to feel weaker. 'She must've… taken… at least three pints already.'

Suddenly as quick as she had started Marilyn stopped and pulled back releasing her grip on his arms. "I thought… you weren't a – a vampire… saw your… saw your reflection at the bar." He spoke weakly.

Marilyn wore a look of ecstasy on her face as she licked Xander's blood off of her lower lip. "Your blood… so raw and – and primal. You taste of power." She said breathlessly, looking like she had just had an orgasm before she looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "I knew I had chosen well."

"You're a vampire – " He snarled with a bit more strength.

Marilyn scoffed. "Don't be foolish my sweet young boy." She said as she moved down to his neck; she saw him tense again and smirked, he thought that she was going to feed again. She would but not yet. "I'm not one of those demonic aberrations."

"Then... what… what are – " He asked.

"I am an immortal, my sweet thing…" Marilyn responded. "… and I have chosen you to become my next child." She moved around him and raised his head onto her lap slowly and ran her fingers through his hair softly.

Marilyn looked down upon him as he managed to open his eyes and glare at her. "I'll kill you… I won't let you…"

"What you will or will not allow me to do is of no consequence my sweet child." Marilyn said as she turned his head away from her again, Xander groaned in pain, the neck wound causing him pain. Marilyn lowered herself down to his neck at the bite and growled low in her throat, She could smell it, his blood; it was intoxicating. The feeling of ecstasy she felt from that short feeding still fresh in her mind, the power she tasted in it, that primal force that Xander held within his blood, Marilyn wanted to taste it again. She wanted to _feel _it again.

Xander screamed out again as the immortal clamped down and fed once more. The last thing he remembered was a prolonged feeling of weakness and then something wet hitting his lips and being forced to drink something thick, and the last thing he heard was her telling him that if he survived the change, she was going to be so proud of him when he woke up before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: -**

Oh boy, has it been so long since an update? My bad...

Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting for updates to my fics, but RL has really been tough lately. A few months ago my father was diagnosed with stomach cancer and he wasn't given much time left, so my family and I have been trying to make his last moments peaceful. This had obviously cut into my writing and posting; I'm sorry about that.

However that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing when time has permitted me, whence this new little tidbit. I first read the Blood Legacy comic book back in 2003. Based on the series of novels of the same name by Kerrie Hawkins, it was a fresh spin on the vampire mythos with a whole host of complicated characters such as Marilyn and Ryan and the brief mention of Victor they are the main protagonists of the story alongside other characters such as Abigail, another immortal and a human doctor called Susan Ryerson(If I continue with this, I will eventually bring Victor and the other characters into it.) In the books the 'vampires' in this story aren't vampires at all, at least not in the traditional sense, but in the universe Top Cow established with the comic book which this fic is based on, it is hinted that they are the source behind the legend of the vampire as humans have come to know it:

They don't feed on humans unless to turn them and even then the turning has risks involved, namely death if the immortal turning a human is too old, according to the literature an Old One's blood is considered too toxic.

They feed on each other in hedonistic gatherings and bachanals and again even a sharing as it is called in the comic and the books is not without danger as well; for instance, if a Young immortal shares with an Older immortal there is a danger that either one or both immortals could die from the sharing. The Older blood would be considered too powerful for the Younger whereas the Younger blood would be too weak to sustain the Old One.

They can walk about in daylight, have enhanced strength and speed and the older ones are able to read the minds of other immortals.

Now in the case of this crossover with Buffy, I have established that their type of immortal has existed alongside the Buffyverse's vampires and demons. Existing together but not interacting with each other, but in Marilyn's case she has various sources within the Supernatural community and has heard about Sunnydale, the hellmouth and Xander and the Scoobies and about what they've done.

Now in the case of Xander becoming one of them considering the dangers involved with the turning, that's a surprise I have in mind in regards to his change and becoming Marilyn's Child.

Ok, hopefully RL will lay off for a while so I can post my other chapters for the Prideful and my Sotl fics; in the meantime if you haven't read Blood Legacy, the comics or the novels, I recommend them wholeheartedly.

Peace Ladies and Gentlemen  
_  
TTFN_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: - Long Overdue Passion**

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own anything… though I do wish I owned Robia La Morte. It's Robia La Morte. You understand :D

**Summary: - **Xander/Female smut. No official plot, just porn. His partner is someone who I have not seen him being paired with for quite a while lately. It's time that was changed, even if it's only a one shot. Set in Season 7. No Anya after season 3. Angel Season 4 AU in which Jenny survived in Season 2 and left Sunnydale after Season 3, following Angel to LA. Jenny did start a short relationship with Xander after he had the fluke with Willow.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK!***

As he finished preparing his pizza, he wondered who it was at his front door; moving over to the peep hole he was surprised to see that it was _her. _Xander opened the door. "This… is a surprise."

"Hi." She said nervously, "Can I come in?"

He narrowed his eyes and palmed the spare stake that he kept by his door but out of sight. "I don't know, can you?" He stepped back from the door and to the side, waiting for her to enter. She smirked at him, he was so predictably cautious but to those in the know about vampires she understood his concern.

She set his mind at ease as she walked into the apartment and looked around. Xander set the stake down on the counter and closed the door. "This is nice, I'm glad to see that you finally moved out of your parents place."

"Thanks." He replied, "Why are you here –"

She spun around to face him. "I wanted to see you," she said quickly interrupting him. "I've missed you."

She couldn't see it but her admission made him feel elation. She hadn't forgotten him! "How's LA? Is Deadboy P.I. still behaving himself?"

She made a face at the mention of the vampire's name, "I don't want to talk about him."

"Well what do you want to talk about then?" He asked, "You left around the same time as he did." He said. "What did you say… oh yeah 'It's my obligation to the Kal –"

"I remember…" She interrupted, suddenly looking away from him. Her words from over three years earlier when she had said goodbye to him and the others sprang forth from her memories, she could still clearly see the look on his face when he watched her leave in her car a week after the battle with Wilkins. "I'm sor –"

He shook his head, stopping her from finishing, "Don't! Don't dare apologise." He told her harshly; she shrank back a little at his tone and he regretted taking such a hard stance with her. "I'm the one who's sorry," He said to her, "If there's anyone who understands obligation more than anyone else, it's me." And that was true, he did, obligation towards the fight and his friends is what was keeping him in Sunnydale still, but that didn't mean he had to like it, because obligation took her away from him.

"Do the others know that you're back?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Then how'd –"

She grinned, "Next to Willow, I am still good with a computer you know. I hacked into the Sunnydale DMV records and got your address."

"Only you." He said smiling. He walked back over to the kitchen, "I was just about to have some pizza." He said as he grabbed the plate, "Do you want anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a beer."

"Alright," He said as he made his way over to the fridge and opened it. Xander grabbed two bottles and closed it before opening them both and heading over to the sofa; she took her coat off, draping it over one of his chairs by the table before following him. "Here ya go." He said as he handed her a bottle.

"Thanks," She said, bringing the bottle to her mouth she took a pull from the beer. Xander watched as the woman he hasn't seen for two years drank deeply from the bottle before she decided that she had had enough, "So… how have you been?"

"I'm doing OK," He told her. "I had a couple of dead end jobs when I got back from my road trip after you'd -"

She interrupted him, "So you went, huh?" She asked him with interest, "Where did you go?"

"I didn't." He told her. At her confused look, Xander elaborated, "Engine bottomed out of my car in Oxnard. Had to get a job as a dishwasher at a…" He trailed off as he remembered what he had to do to get the money to fix his car. "… you know what, I'm not gonna say anymore." He said shaking his head.

She sensed a story there, "Oh come on. You can't finish the story there, I can tell that there's more to the story now." She said grinning, "I'm guessing that working as a dishwasher alone wasn't going to fix your car. So what else did you do? Where did you work?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head at her, "Not telling you. When I got back to town that year, I told Buffy that no power on this Earth would ever make me tell that story." He said grinning.

She smirked herself; oh she was interested now. "Come on."

"Nope."

She moved a little closer, "Please?" She pouted. Bitch, she knew that he folded like a house of cards when she pouted.

"No." He said trying to hold strong.

"You know that I'm not Buffy," She said to him.

"Oh I know. Believe me I know. Thank god." He replied.

She had to grin at that, "So you know that I'll use whatever tricks I have at my disposal in order for you to tell me." She said cheekily, "And you know…" She said moving much more closer to him, "I can be very… tricky."

"Yes, yes I do know." Xander replied, "Still not telling you." He said before he took a bite of his pizza and a pull of his beer.

"Rats." She pouted again, hoping that Xander would cave but it looked like he had actually grown a little resistant to her pout. The bastard; how dare he! She wouldn't give up though.

Xander chuckled.

"Well what are you doing now then?" She asked looking around at the place from the sofa, "This place looks a little pricey."

"It is." He began. "But when I help Buffy with the slaying, I roll vamps for cash before I dust them. Plus any gems or other expensive stuff from crypt raids I pawn off."

"That could be dangerous –" She said concerned.

"I have Giles veto what's dangerous and what isn't," He responded, "We keep the dangerous stuff we find until we find a safe way to destroy it."

She nodded, satisfied that he was at least being careful. "Good. So where are you working now?"

When I got back I wasn't sure what I wanted to do since I didn't go to college but now I'm working in construction." He told her, "In fact I've recently just been offered a kind of promotion. I'm a junior foreman with Henderson Construction."

"That's great!" She said. "I remember you were very good with your hands." And the way that she had said that brought a blush to her cheeks.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Thanks." He replied back before he looked at her in the eyes, "Why are you here Jenny, really?"

Jenny sighed, she placed her beer down on the small table in front of her, "I… wanted to see you."

"Why, what happened?" He asked her. When Jenny didn't answer immediately, he closed the distance between them a little more. "Jenny… Janna…" He said calling her by her true Romany name. "… What happened?"

"It – it was Angel." She said not noticing the dark look of rage that he wore on his face. If that no good…

"What did he do, Janna?" He asked seriously.

"You know about the sun –" She started.

"About the sun getting turned off in LA, yeah we know. Saw it on the news." Xander said, "What…?"

"It was a demon; powerful, strong made of rock and had horns and hooves, you would've thought it was the devil itself if it carried a pitchfork… it was really strong. It was called the Beast." She said shivering at the memory of it. "There was this group… called the Ra – Tet. Five beings, they, uh, they represented Ra's journey across the sky."

"Ra?" He asked, "The sun?"

"Yeah." She replied. "The group consisted of five. Two of them, they were called totems, were light, representing the beginning of Ra's journey, dawn and the progression of the day while two of them were dark."

"The end of the journey. Dusk and Night; you said there were five. So who was the other one?"

"His name was Manjet… or Manny –"

"Wait, Manny?" He asked with a snicker.

"Xander." She chided.

He shook his head quickly before he apologised, "I'm sorry, go on."

"Manny was the third totem, he represented noon and was considered neutral. Manny represented the potential of the human soul. You would've liked him. And he was a bit of a horndog." She said with a smile.

"A horndog?" He repeated with a grin.

"Full blown perv," She said with a returned grin, "God he was hitting on me, Cordy, Fred and this new Electro – girl called Gwen. If you had tits he tried everything to see 'em."

"He obviously had good taste then..." He joked. "I noticed the past tense there, Janna –" He started.

"They were killed by the Beast, all of them. They possessed parts of an artifact the Beast used to turn off the sun." Jenny said, "It was kicking our asses Xander. Everything we threw against it, it shrugged off as if it was nothing."

"What did Angel do?" He asked bringing the talk back on topic.

"We got some information. Back in the day when he was killing, Angelus had once met with the Beast." Jenny said before pausing. She reached for her beer and finished it off in one pull. "Got another?" She asked as she lowered the bottle down.

Xander shook his head. "Figures." She replied.

"Janna, what's happened?"

She sighed, "Angel… volunteered to have his soul removed –"

"HE WHAT?!" Xander nearly roared, his anger quickly overtaking him.

Jenny shrank back, "It was the only way to get the information we needed on the Beast! Angel didn't remember ever meeting the Beast as Angelus; we figured that someone or something placed a block on his memory." She said beseechingly.

"That – that fucking idiot!" Xander said as he stood up and paced around his apartment. "What happened, Jenny? Tell me everything!"

And Jenny did. She told him about how Angel, after having his soul removed, Angelus had almost resorted to his old ways of taunting and playing with the feelings of the others. She recanted how Angelus had taunted her about her time here in the Dale and the night that he came for her at the school. "He said to me that as soon as he got outta the cage we locked him in, he was going to finish what he started with me years ago." She told him, Xander could see her eyes were welling up. Jenny continued to recant what Angelus had said to her. "_… And this time your lover boy? He ain't here to save you gypsy girl. But don't worry, I'll send him a gift, to say that I'm still thinking about him. I'm thinking either your heart, or your head._"

Jenny told him how scared she was; how Angelus still frightened her even after four and a half years. It was her own fault she said, for allowing him to get to her. Xander shook his head as he tried to tell her that she was wrong but Jenny wouldn't hear it. "No Xander, I'm right. I followed Angel to LA to uphold my responsibility to the Kalderash… I followed my head when my heart told me to –" She trailed off, but the look of comprehension on Xander's face told her he knew what she was going to say.

Jenny took a slow breath, relaxing as she did before she let it out and continued with her tale, "… We told Angelus what we wanted, he already knew though, he started bargaining for the information; what he was asking for was just crazy, he was already starting in with the mind games and it was working." She said. "He wasn't going to talk, he basically said that he would kill us all once he got out of the cage. We believed him."

"Did he…?" Xander asked.

"Eventually," The former teacher said, "Cordelia talked to him, and then suddenly Angelus was co – operating."

Xander was apprehensive, "What did she –" He asked concerned and a little bit frightful for his ex.

"She's fine Xander," She said calmly, alleviating the fear she could see in his eyes. "Angelus didn't harm her… even after he escaped."

"He escaped?!" He exclaimed, "Is everyone…?"

"So far." Jenny replied, "The only one he killed so far was the one who originally brought us the information that Angelus had met the Beast. He killed a lawyer who worked at Wolfram and Hart."

"And no one else?"

Jenny shook her head, "He's laying low for the moment." She replied. "When I left, Wesley said that he had an idea for capturing him. I think he was talking about Faith."

"Faith." He asked before continuing, "Isn't she –" He started to ask because as far as he knew, Faith was still in prison.

"Yeah." She replied, "Faith is still locked up."

"So are you here to get help?" He asked her thinking that if Jenny told Buffy and Willow and Giles, they would drive up to LA and help the Fang Gang out.

Jenny shook her head, "No."

"Why?" Xander asked her confused.

Jenny took a deep breath again, "Because I really did come here to see you." She replied. "Do you know what I've seen lately, while working with Angel, what I've been through? I can't do it anymore… I don't think I can."

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Janna." He said as he pulled her body to his.

"I don't think I can be, not anymore." She replied; Xander could feel his shirt getting wet. "I can't!"

Xander sighed as he tried to calm her, "OK… it's alright Janna. It's fine." As he let Jenny bawl and felt his shirt getting more wet, Xander cursed Angel's apparent stupidity at performing such a reckless move and not having more stringent precautions in place, like chains or a magical barrier.

After staying like that for a couple of minutes Xander and Jenny pulled back from each other, but with Xander's arms still wrapped around her lithe body and Jenny still clutching at his shirt they looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer.

It was like they were being pushed together. Not forcefully, nor hastily, but slowly. Both likened it to kismet; that what they both knew was about to happen was fated, that it was _supposed_ to be. As Jenny and Xander's lips kissed, she felt that spark again, the one that she first felt when he saved her from Angelus the first time, then when they had started seeing each other in secret, away from the others.

After all this time apart, it felt right. It _felt_ good.

"Hold me, Xander…" Jenny pleaded between her kiss – swollen lips, "… make love to me!"

"Janna…" He tried to respond between the kisses and the all too brief tongue duels.

"Please!" She said breaking contact with him for a moment, "I just want to feel something other than horror and fear… even if it's just one night."

Xander sighed again; this wasn't how he had wanted her to come back to him; forced to seek comfort and contentment like this. It was wrong! But as Jenny kissed him again, her touching lips becoming more heated and passionate, he realised that his willpower had already lost.

Xander gave in to Jenny's need as he pulled back taking Jenny with him; as he lied down on the sofa bringing her with him.

Minutes later their clothes were on the floor and a naked Xander picked up a naked Jenny in a bridal carry over towards his bedroom.

* * *

As she gripped his hard rigid cock in her hand before taking the crown into her mouth, she had to wonder why the fuck was this so wrong when it felt so right, but just as quick as that thought had come to her did she lose it when his tongue suddenly forced its way past her folds and he started tasting her.

Because his thought was: Fairs fair after all.

"Mmmm…. Ohhh!" She moaned as he lapped at her clit back and forth; Jenny was losing what little coherent thought she had left as her surprisingly experienced partner began sucking on her clitoris as he pulled her back toward his mouth, "Ahhh…" She lost her grip on his cock as she was forced to release his crown from her mouth prematurely, and as he held her there, Jenny sat up as a wave of pleasure coursed right through her and made her back arch.

"Oh gooooddddd…!" She moaned, "Keep – fuck! – keep doing that! Keep… doing… what you're doing to meeeeee… you're driving me… crazy… ffffuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!"

Smirking, his answer to her request was inserting his index finger into her pussy, scraping her insides with the rough callous texture as he also rubbed his thumb over her clit. Jenny's felt another wave of pleasure coursing through her at Xander's ministrations of her folds. She told him that she wanted to taste his cock again after she had managed to remember to speak for a moment there, it was touch and go – Xander's intention, she felt, was to leave her a quivering, shaken but satisfied mess.

She really didn't have a problem with that.

"Xaaaannnddddeeerrrrrr… oooohhhh Jesus!" She said as he removed his finger and thumb and clamped his mouth to her pussy and ate her out; as his tongue darted around her folds, licking and teasing the highly sensitive area, Jenny screamed and he tasted her essence on the tip of his tongue and rushing into his mouth as Jenny rode the wave of her orgasm before she finally slumped forwards and fell on his chest breathing hard.

Swallowing, Xander savoured her taste for a brief moment before he decided that he wanted more. He gently rolled Jenny off of him and onto the bed before he got on his knees and looked down at the glistening naked body of his lover; admiring her pert, dark nipples and the flushed colour of her body his eyes trailed down toward his prize. Jenny's folds glistened as her come stained her thighs and legs; as he looked down at his throbbing cock Xander moved toward his prize driven to give her what he knew she wanted.

Jenny had recovered a little bit as she felt movement at her side, noticing Xander moving down to her pussy once again, as she felt a tiny bit of pressure that threatened to increase she locked eyes with Xander and caught his attention. "Wait!" She breathed out. "Today's… dangerous."

He paused, sighing knowing what she meant. "OK…" He pulled away as he moved off of the bed and went over towards the pile of clothes that had been hastily removed; as he moved to find his pants, he picked up his shirt and noticed that it had a tear in the fabric on the front and that some of the buttons had been ripped off. "Someone was eager," He said looking over at an increasingly embarrassed Jenny. "Huh."

"What can I say; you bring out my impulsive side. Now get back over here and fuck me!" She said as she slowly sat up on her elbows. Xander smirked and threw the ruined shirt to the side and picked up his pants before reaching for his wallet in one of the pockets, as he pulled his wallet out and opened it up, he found the sole remaining condom he knew he had before he tore the wrapper off and put the rubber on.

"As you wish."

"It's almost a shame…" Jenny sighed; looking on as her lover figuratively sheathed his sword, "… I wouldn't mind but –"

"Its fine Janna," He interrupted her, calling her by her real name, which brought a soft smile to her face. She had allowed him to call her by her real name when he had saved her from Angelus. She remembered it quite clearly, as if it only happened last night and not three years ago. "When you're ready; only when you're ready."

She smiled softly, gratefully, "Thank you, Xander."

As he walked back over to her his began to darken with lust again, Jenny couldn't help but look deeply into his darkened eyes knowing that the lust and desire she saw within was for her and her alone and that was driving her crazy even more.

"Turn over Janna, lift up your ass," He ordered of her, his tone sent a shiver through her body as she couldn't help but obeying his command. "How long before you have to go back to LA?" He asked when he reached her; he reached out an slowly, gently, caressed her cheeks, moving his hand over her posterior before he slipped it downward between her thighs and slowly rubbed her wet folds before he slipped two fingers inside.

"Oooohhh…!" Jenny bucked a little as his fingers slipped inside, "I – oh… I don't have to – Mnh…" She bit her lip as he moved his fingers around inside, "Right there… oh yeah… oh that's soooo good!"

"What was that?" He asked with a devil's grin.

"B – B – Bastard… ah!" She replied, hearing the cheeky tone in his voice. Xander pressed his fingers downwards inside her eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman. "I – I don't have to go back until the morning."

"So, I've got you all to myself for the night?" He asked as he removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, he placed his fingers inside of his mouth and tasted the woman's essence once again. Xander growled, enjoying the taste of the beautiful looking woman before him. As Jenny's juices hit his tongue and the back of his throat, Jenny shivered again at the slight rumbling sound as Xander finally did what she had wanted him to do. Pressing his gloved member before her entrance, Xander entered her and Jenny moaned.

"Y – Yes…"

"Good," Xander grinned and began thrusting into her slowly, burying his shaft up to the hilt in her moist heat.

He was teasing her; she knew it! And so did he! His thrusts were almost painstakingly slow as he purposefully drew out the momentum he performed at. She couldn't take it; Jenny wanted it hard; she wanted to be pounded fast and hard! She wanted his cock to pound her sopping wet pussy as hard as he dared. "Harder!" She ordered/begged as she moved her hips back to meet his thrusts. "Harder! Harder!" She begged – Xander could definitely tell this time, she was begging – again.

"Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster!" Soon she was unable to take anymore; overcome with desire; Jenny moved her hips back to meet his thrusting again and pushed up with her hands, as she knelt on her knees she wrapped her right arm around the back of Xander's neck and grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his head back making him growl once more. She turned her head to the right facing him as she pushed her ass onto his cock even more. "Ah!"

She kissed him hard; Xander, overcome with passion wrapped his arms around _his _Janna as he held her up and finally gave her what she really wanted. Increasing his thrusts he moved his left arm downward toward her pussy and teased the hard little nub above, he placed it between his finger and thumb and squeezed. Jenny gasped at the powerful sensation, moaning into his mouth as he played with her clit.

His Janna moaned into his mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other, "Mmmm…" His other hand travelled up and over to his right and he palmed her right breast in his hand and massaged the body part; his efforts had gotten another one of her pelvic thrusts as her hips pushed down on his hard shaft. Xander took that as a sign that Jenny liked that, as he slowly tantalisingly massaged her breast in a circular motion, the Kalderash Romany moaned more into their kiss before she finally broke away. "… mmmmoooorrrrreeeee!"

She let go of her grip on his hair, moved her arms downward, one toward her folds where she slipped two fingers inside as Xander pumped his cock continuously inside her while her other arm travelled to her left breast and she rubbed her dark dusky skinned areola, pinching as it stiffened.

Xander grunted and pushed Jenny forward back onto the bed, his hands grabbed hold of Jenny's hips and he thrusted harder, faster. She moaned louder as his actions did their job of bringing her close to her second orgasm of the night. _ "_Oh… fuck…!" He groaned; _his _Janna was so tight! He was close.

"I'm cumming… I'm cumming – god – Xan… Xander… oh… mmmmmyyyyyyy Goooooodddddd!" Jenny screamed as she came a second time and rode the wave of her orgasm.

He was very, very close.

"J – J – Janna… Jannnnnaaaa…!" He came seconds later, roaring her name like an animal proclaiming he was king of the jungle as he willingly allowed himself to be overcome with pleasure; with his hips bucking against her as he pumped white hot seed inside her, he couldn't help but feel disappointment that he was wearing the condom and was prevented from fully claiming her. Feeling that there should be nothing between him and this woman, certainly not a thin line of latex, Xander didn't care that today was dangerous for her. If she had gotten pregnant, he would've done the right thing, because _his_ Janna was worth it.

Xander slumped forward with a growl as he finally realised that he was spent for the moment and his hips had stopped bucking, he pushed Jenny down onto the bed nipping at her neck. Jenny's mind was awash with sensation, her mind a haze as she finally came back to herself. She realised that she was mewling when she felt Xander nipping at her neckline; she smiled to herself as she revelled in the sensation.

Xander soon pulled out of her, hearing a sound that he took to mean as disappointment when he had come back to himself, realising what he was doing he flipped Jenny over, "We're not done yet," He said as he moved back to her neckline again, trailing soft kisses up and down the area before he suckled on her pulse point.

"That feels so good." She breathed out, her words almost whispering in the air. Jenny felt Xander's hard cock pressing on her pelvis, the urge to take it inside her again was getting stronger and stronger. "Give it to me." She pleaded as she felt her heat moistening again at the sight of it.

Xander moved away from her, "Janna… I don't have any –" He began.

"I don't care…" She said suddenly finding herself filled with new strength; Jenny pushed up on her elbows before propelling herself the short distance and collided into Xander and kissed him hard, "… I want it… I want to feel you... all of you inside of me!"

Her words had an immediate effect she noticed; Xander's eyes darkened into pools of lust and desire, the glistening sheet of perspiration on Jenny's body mixed with her sweet scent threatened to send him over the edge. Grabbing Jenny by her waist, he pulled her to him. Jenny moved her hand down to his shaft, the feeling of the wet rubber was almost foreign to her. She moved down and ripped the used rubber off of Xander's cock eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the young man.

"Now there is nothing truly between us." Jenny breathed looking right at him. Her hand moved up and down his glistening shaft as her other arm wrapped around his neck. He groaned at the motion her hand produced, Xander felt like he was going to cum right then and there given how hard Jenny was gripping it, he didn't want that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Jenny's hand stopped. She leaned into him as she brought herself up over his manhood before she lowered her body down and impaled herself slowly on the length of the long shaft. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, "I… feel so full… god!" Jenny gave herself a moment to get used to everything that Xander had to give again before she opened her eyes and whispered in Xander's ear. "Fuck me Xander."

Jenny rocked her hips, taking his member deeper and deeper until she felt it kissing her womb with every rock of her hips. Their bodies pushed together with increasing pressure until Xander began pistoning her.

"Oh fuck!" Xander groaned, his hands reaching for Jenny's hips, he didn't stop her motion, but instead Xander added his own as he continued hammering her pussy, threatening to pierce her uterus with his thrusting. Jenny didn't care it was just what she wanted.

"Fuck!" Jenny screamed out in ecstasy, "Harder! Faster! Xander… fuck me!" She knew her exclamations would have the desired effect on her lover and as her eyes threatened roll up in the back of her head, her arm fell away from his neck and Jenny fell backwards on to the bed. Her mouth moved into an 'O' like shape as the sensations of Xander's thrusting brought a wave of pleasure that she wanted more of. "Xan – Xander… more! Harder!"

Minutes later, Xander groaned as he moved ferociously. The bed was now a heap of bed sheets and two people that were so wrapped up in each other, they couldn't care that there was no one else in the world. They blocked out everything as they took pleasure in each other's bodies. Jenny gripped what she could of the bed sheets as she sought purchase to ground herself to the bed as her lover's thrusts threatened to push her off of the bed, and she loved every minute of it!

She didn't think it was possible but Jenny moaned loudly as Xander find the energy and increased his speed and depth as he finally bottomed out on her pelvic floor and finally pierced her womb. Jenny's eyes shot wide open, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuck! Xaaaannnnddddddeeerrrrr!" Jenny screamed in pleasure as she rode the high crescendo of her third orgasm, Xander kept thrusting inside of her before her body finally went limp.

Xander came soon after, roaring again with animalistic tendency. As his hips bucked as he spilled liquid white hot fire inside of his lover, he finally felt at peace.

She had come back to him.

* * *

He woke up feeling up a weight on top of him, he was sore and stiff and feeling immensely satisfied. As he opened his eyes Xander was gifted with the most incredible sight he had ever seen, he smiled, content and at peace for a long time, Xander basked in the feeling of having this woman in his arms again.

And this time he wasn't going to let her go.

He felt her weight shift, "So, are you going to tell me what you did in Oxnard now?" She asked with a small grin.

His eyes shot open, "No!"

She looked at him, smirking, "I'll just have to try harder then, won't I?" Jenny put her plans of going back to LA on hold. For a little while longer.

Xander was OK with that.

* * *

_**Author's Note: -**_

Just a oneshot. R&amp;R

Enjoy.


End file.
